LJ Prompts
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Many prompts, as usual centered around Kurama. Yaoi warnings.
1. WINDOW

# **1: Window-Hiei/Kurama**

Until he found Kurama, he'd never found himself particularly welcome. For some time, there were bandits, outlaws he associated with in the demon world, people he could meet for the sake of planning a low ball theft, exchanging payments as everyone did everyday. But there was no one he spoke to just for the sake of doing so. The very word 'friend' made his eyes roll.

Until Kurama started leaving his window open.

Hiei had used it once to alert the Fox to his presence; and Kurama had never really locked it again. When the koorime had asked about this, not without sarcasm, Kurama had smiled, turned back to his book, "In case you should need a place to stay," he said simply.

Hiei used it, a few times, testing the limits of the Fox's patience, offering no e xplaination to why he had popped into his room in the early hours of the morning. Kurama smiled, offered a tired welcome, offered the spare futon he had already set up. Hiei lay there, watching. Kurama's chest rose and fell in the moonlight. 'Stupid fox' he huffed. But he curled into the blankets, feeling safe behind locked doors and windows, feeling okay to let down the wall to the Fox who had proven himself trustworthy.

"Kurama?" He finally said, halfway in the room. The kitsune made a small interested noise, flipping the page of the book he held in his hand.

"You're never going to lock the window," he said this quietly, daring to let ...what, hope? Enter his voice, "Are you?"

"No," K urama said lightly, eyes never leaving the novel he held, "So long as I live, the window will be unlocked. If you choose to use it, I have no objection."

Hiei smirked, sliding the window shut behind him. Slowly, he sat beside his partner on the bed, and laid down, holding his breath. K urama dimmed the light, smiling softly at the petite hiyoukai curled into his side. "Goodnight Hiei," he whispered.

Hiei yawned, burrowing into the Fox's ribs, "Sleep, love.."

 **I apologize for my long absence! My computer died and I just bought a new obe! I have not abandoned my old fics!**


	2. UNREQUITED

**#2: Unrequited; Yusuke & K urama**

From the time I left him, I loved him. I loved him for the honesty I had never expected from a demon. The way he approached me in public, admitted to me that he intended to turn himself in, to die. He told me exactly who he was...he was weird.

But when I saw he and Hiei together, I noticed how weird it all really was. I had imagined myself with him as he was introduced; Suichi. And I didn't remember that he was a demon...

Hiei told me straight up, in front of everyone, that Kurama was HIS and his alone, to kill or to love. And as I expected Kurama to be aghast, defendhimself, he was a person, God Damn it! He didn't deserve to be property! But...K urama stood there, smiling behind slender fingers, gently calming Hiei with reassurances; "Hiei, please calm down, you have nothing to worry about..."

Because I was nothing to worry about.


	3. Vessel

K urama had adjusted well to humanity. Adjusted, perhaps, but not become a human. And perhaps that's what had become so disturbing to those who knew his true nature; even to himself. He would sit back and watch, observe, smile at the jokes he understood but did not find amusing. Hiei's sharp eyes , frowning expression that was not really disapproval. But K urama never the less found himself turning away. He turned away from his own reflection sometimes, unable to bear the large innocent look of his eyes, the shock of Red hair that he recalled as White. This was the K urama they knew. They were shocked at his true form. And this, perhaps, was the strangest thing to them.


	4. Dancing

**Authors note; I** regret **to say I uploaded the last chapter when I was not entirely sober...I just realized it had some inconsistancies. This will be remedied at a later date. My sincere apologies.**

 **Prompt: Dancing.**

 **Kurama/Hiei , Yukina/Kuwabarra.**

 **"Hiei,' Kurama sighed gently, "She asked you to..."**

 **Hiei cringed, regretting that the Fox knew so much of his personal life. "I know," he groaned, plopping on the sofa, never admitting that he was indeed pouting, "I know she asked and I didn't tell her that I didn't know how." After all, what did an heir to a kingdom have to know of footwork and dancing? It was so stupid. But could he ever tell her that?**

 **"Hiei," Kurama stood before him , smiling, confident, "It's nothing too painful. I promise." Hiei groaned, taking the larger hand in his own, "You tell ANYONE," he hissed, "And I-"**

 **"Yes you'll kill me," Kurama clicked on the old CD player with his toe, "Alright then. Format. Follow my lead. 1...2...3...123...1...2...3123 excellent!"**

 **And that is how the dancing lessons started...**

 **'1 2 3, 1...2...3...' Hiei counted the dance in his head, eyes down, following Yukina with his own feet. Their hands were the same size.**

 **"Brother," she whispered, leaning and smiling, "You dance beautifully. And thank you so much for being here today. I know how difficult it must have been," Hiei spared a glare to his brother in law, who was taking shots with Yusuke. He looked at Kurama, standing alone but beautiful in powder blue, whispering to the willow tree.**

 **'Stupid Fox' he whispered into his partner's mind, 'Thank you for...you know..'**

 **Kurama snapped a picture, grinned, 'You dance beautifully.' Hiei sneered. Hopefully, only Kurama would see the photos.**


	5. Eye Contact

#6: Eye Contact-Yusuke POV, Kurama/Hiei

"Hey...Urameshi."

I sighed, opening my eyes to see Kuwabarra staring at me. "What?" I huffed, "It's lunch. Shouldn't we be skipping the rest of class?" He snorted, throwing a rice ball at my head, missing by a mile, "Hey, asshole, I'm trying to be serious here! I have to ask you something."

"What?!" I resisted the urge to pummel him into the wall for disturbing my nap.

"It's about Kurama and Hiei..."

"Oh, demons," I said sarcastically, "Yeah...ask ME. I'm sure I could tell you! Moron."

"Damn it Urameshi," he sneered, blushed, kicked his shoes at the dirt, "Are they...you know...together?"

"What?" I laughed, tossing my book in the air and letting it fall, just to annoy him, "Together? Jee, I dunno, I've never exactly seen them NOT together except for when I met them. Why?"

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "Just a feeling. I don't know..."

"What?" I laughed, "You think they're _gay?"_ I shook my head at the stupid question. But then again...did I have any way to prove him wrong? Had those two ever not popped up conveniently at the same time? Wasn't Kurama the only one Hiei would listen to?

Nah. They couldn't be. No way. Just because they made eyes at eachother-

Shit.

"Probably!" I ran off before he could make me think about it anymore.


	6. Rocket Ship

**Rocket Ship-young Kurama**

Green eyes trailed back and forth between the picture pinned to the board and the model sitting on his desk. Taking in small details; the color,the placement of parts, the tiny pieces of plastic placed painstakingly to match the logo from the photograph.

"This is stupid," Kurama murmered, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear (it was finally growing to a suitable length, in his opinion),"but, acceptable." With neat handwriting, he signed his name on the bottom. By far, building a tiny model rocket was the strangest of his school assignments.


	7. Dream

DREAM-Hiei/Kurama

At first, Hiei wasn't sure what had woken him. He opened his eyes, feeling...uneasy. There were no unusual or threatening auras, no hint of an oncoming attack. The room was a bit warmer than usual but nothing that would cause him to stir.

He looked over to the opposite side of the bed, about to ask Kurama if he'd felt anything strange. But he was sleeping. "I'm being paranoid," Hiei sighed, yawning and falling back onto the bed, hugging his pillow in an attempt to get comfortable again.

"Stop..."

"Stop what?" He opened one eye, sitting up, "I'm not even doing-"

Kura ma tossed fitfully, bangs stuck to his forehead, teeth grinding. "...You're dreaming...," Hiei whispered. The fox was having a nightmare. That had never happened before. Certainly nothing bad enough to wake Hiei, who was a heavy sleeper in his own home... The fear came from Kurama in waves, sharp and metallic. The plants stirred in response.

"Kurama?" He spoke softly, reaching out to shake him. He drew back immediately. Kurama had cried out at his touch. "Fox," he shook harder, concern apparent in his voice. His partner screamed and thrashed, throwing a fist at the imagined attacker.

"Kurama!" He dodged a fist, called out louder, swallowing his own anxiety. Kurama bolted up, eyes darting, vines shooting out from beneath thebed. "Hey!" He grabbed Kurama's hand, "It's okay! It's me!"

"Hiei?" Panting, he finally absorbed where he was. Slouching, he held his forehead in his palms, taking deep breaths, reeling in his plants.

"Sorry," he whispered hoarsely, taking a moment to collect himself, "I didn't know...I didn't realize, it happened so quickly."

"It's alright," Hiei rubbed small circles in his back, "It's okay now... You scared me."

Kurama nodded, taking the smaller hand in his own. "Want some water?"

"Please."

Hiei came back with a glass and a mug. "Tea as well," he explained, setting it aside for the moment.

"It was the hunter," Kurama sighed, explaining the silent question that hung in the air, "the one who killed me...he was skinning me."

Hiei cringed, sympathetic. "He's long dead now," he offered, feeling awkward and helpless. He never dealt well with a threat he couldn't burn away.

"I know," his mate laid back down, pulling Hiei into his arms, "It apparantly takes a while to get over something like dying," he tried to joke. Hiei held him tightly, nuzzling the hollow of his throat. "Go back to sleep now love," Kurama whispered, stroking black hair, allowing the familiar scent to soothe him, "Its alright now."

"Goodnight fox," he yawned, closing his eyes, "No more bad dreams."

"None," Kurama agreed. Hiei's jagan glowed violet in response, an unspoken promise to keep watch throughout the night.


	8. ANIMAL

Animal-Kurama/Hiei  
"Kurama..." Hiei sighed, amusement hidden behind false irritation, "What the hell are you doing?"  
'I'm bored' the voice spoke into his mind. Currently, the kitsune was incapable of speech. His four tails (1) fanned out behind him, wagging playfully, claws digging furrows into the dirt as he prepared to leap 'Play with me, Hiei!'  
"You've lost your damn mind," Hiei snorted. He let out a rather indignant noise as the fox jumped forward, just enough to knock him off balance. He could have sworn his furry companion was grinning, sharp teeth glinting in the setting sun.  
'Perhaps' Kurama took no offense to the jab at his intelligence, choosing instead to hop forward and back, snapping at quick fingers that attempted to push him aside.  
"Alright," Hiei huffed, "But if I win, there will be no more-"  
'Catch me if you can!' Kurama was off in a blur of white.  
"-...No more of these ridiculous games..." Hiei smiled, darting off to chase his hyperactive mate. The stakes, after all, were high this time.  
Kurama would definately be his this night.  
1: I google imaged his fox form. Four tails. I thought there were more than that...guess not! I've been wrong for years.


	9. DRAGON

Dragon- Yoko Kurama/Hiei

"Damn you, that hurts!"  
"Well if you would stop squirming..."  
"I'm squirming because you are hurting me, you stupid fox!"  
Kurama smiled, shaking his head as he slowly peeled back a scab from the dragon Hiei sported on his arm. The burn had not been severe this time, but Hiei's tendancy to ignore his own wounds often led to infections. How the hiyoukai had managed to live so long was a mystery to the fox...  
"Hold still. I'm almost done." He leaned forward, gently dragging his tongue over the still bleeding flesh.  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelped, "That's disgusting!"  
The kitsune smirked, licking the blood from his lips, "My saliva has healing enzymes, love. It will feel better momentarily." His ears twitched in amusement  
Damn disgusting animal, how could... Hiei flexed his fingers, surprised that they no longer felt as stiff...the burn had lessened.  
"If you tell anyone-"  
"My lips are sealed love," Kurama winked. Hiei snorted, leaning back against the headboard, closing his eyes. He dreamt of a dragon, gleefully devouring a red fox...


	10. EAVESDROP

Eavesdrop-Keiko POV, Kurama/Hiei  
It was Genkai who asked someone to go check on them. The two demons who I somehow trusted, but didn't know very well. Hiei, sharp and to the point, loyal to the end despite his scathing remarks and glares and insisting he hated everyone... He didn't really. I knew he had a soft heart beneath all that. And Kurama, who seemed sweet on the outside but was capable of killing in an instant. The two of them often disappeared together, and it usually seemed like only they could comfort one another. Only Kurama could talk sense into Hiei and calm him from his seemingly random violence...  
Humming, I carried the first aid kit down the hall, hoping I had the right room (why Genkai had so many, I never asked). I raised my hand to knock on the door, pausing at the sound of Hiei...pausing because it sounded like he was...laughing?  
I pressed my ear to the door, more than curious.  
"Kurama," Hiei chuckled, "Only you would be more concerned for your plants than your own life."  
"Well pardon me, Hiei, for being worried. The poor things have been embedded in my arm all day and it's not exactly an ideal home," Kurama tutted softly, "I just hope I placed them in the soil quickly enough. It would be a shame to lose them now."  
"You're so weird," Hiei sighed. I dared to peek through the little gap between the paper screen and the wood.  
They sat close together, Kurama leaning on Hiei's chest. Hiei was rubbing Kurama's arms, gently over the open gashes and cuts. "How is it," he sighed, "With all your dexterity and wits, That you are always the one who comes back a bleeding mess?"  
Kurama snorted, gently placing a kiss on Hiei's palms, "I suppose I'm just clumsy." Hiei made a small snort of disbelief.  
Noisily, I cleared my throat, tapping the wooden frame, "Um...Kurama? Hiei? I've brought some more supplies if you need."  
"Thank you Keiko," Kurama's voice was melodic and soft, "You can come in if you like." When I slid the door open, Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, gazing at the stars as though nothing had occured between them. I smiled at him, nodded in greeting. He just kept looking outside. So rude.  
"We appreciate it," the kitsune smiled and glanced meaningfully at the moody fire demon, "Honestly. How are Yusuke and Kuwabarra faring?" "Oh fine," I waved my hand, "They're already playing a video game together, whining about who won. You two should join us! There's no need to stay cooped up all night."  
"Hn," Hiei breathed. Kurama shot him a strange look, shaking his head, "No thank you, is what he means to say. Hiei and I will stay here for the night. We certainly could use the sleep," he bowed, respectfully, and cocked his head, "Goodnight, miss Keiko. And thank you again." I returned the gesture, looking over my shoulder as I closed the screen.  
Hiei left the windowsill quickly, joining Kurama on the futon and leaning against him casually.  
"Keiko?"  
I gasped, never having heard Hiei use my name before. "...Leave us in privacy."  
Blushing, I turned away. Somehow, I think ignoring a request from Hiei would be a very bad idea.


	11. ADDICT

Addict-Hiei/Kurama (Yoko)  
"You just can't help yourself, can you?"  
"Why Hiei, whatever do you mean?"  
"Don't play dumb with me," the hiyoukai scoffed, dragging his lover away from a brightly decorated booth in the bazarr, "You have a smug expression," he lowered his voice, "So, what useless trinket did you swipe this time?"  
With a conspiring wink, Kurama flashed an emerald medallion before slipping it into his pocket, flipping a lock of white hair over his shoulder, "Nothing they'll miss."  
He turned his nose up as Hiei shook his head, becoming an accomplice as Kurama filled his pockets with things he would wind up hoarding anyway.


	12. CLEANING

Cleaning  
"Shit man," Yusuke laughed, throwing his head back, "This place is a wreck!"  
"Silence," the kitsune snorted, tossing silver hair over one shoulder in irritation, "I haven't been here in over a century. Dust and disorganization was unavoidable. I'm surprised at how well it's held up, to be honest."  
Snickering, the young Mazukou pawed through a pile of clothing. "Hey...You throwing out this one?"  
"You may keep it."  
"Sweet!"


	13. SUGAR

Sugar  
Shiori suspected it was her son's grumpy friend who had the sweet tooth. When he visited, the ice cream and cookies always seemed to disappear. When she asked Suichi what Hiei's favourite flavors were, he'd simply responded that Hiei would eat anything that guaranteed cavities.


	14. Fear

Fear-Karasu & Kurama  
"He's dead," he whispered to his reflection, eyes focused on white lips, his own eyes, bloodshot from insomnia, "There's nothing to be afraid of, you fool. You killed him..."  
"Are you sure about that, fox?" a voice whispered, heavy with laughter, "I never kept my promise to you after all..."  
The vines in the room extended up the walls, twisting with the fear of their master. Kurama looked around, looking for the source of the voice which was certainly not in his own mind...  
He met the black eyes of a raven, resting comfortably on his windowsill. Ominous.  
"Nevermore," Kurama whispered, eyes wide, unblinking.  
Slowly, he left his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. "Nevermore," he repeated, taking the stairs slowly, tracing the wall with trembling fingertips.  
"See you later, pretty fox."  
The raven fled.


	15. CLOSED DOORS

Closed Doors-Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama  
The masks shown in public can often be proved different than one's true nature. Fear of judgement or constricting societal rules could bring even the strongest men to conform. Demons, in this sense, were not much different.  
Each one was unique in his own ways, and was unique in what they kept hidden from the rest of the world.  
Hiei normally cold, sarcastic, aloof, and mocking; when in the presence of those he quietly admitted love for, was quite different. He was softer, smiled more, and showed a surprising amount of consideration for the feelings of the two whom he shared a bed. He would often laugh there, in the security of their home. He would let his fingers stroke through Yusuke's hair while he slept, gently kiss the nape of his neck and smile when the young Mazukou would squirm in his sleep; few people knew that he was ticklish. With Kurama, Hiei would engage in playful chases, grinning when he'd nearly touched a white tail before it slipped through his fingers. "Too slow," Kurama would taunt, flashing golden eyes calling him onward. And Hiei, never one to lose, would laugh, promising that Kurama would regret challenging him when he would inevitably win. Sometimes, the fox let him win.  
For Yusuke, the mask was not nearly as thick. With the others in their small group, he was known as someone brash, hardheaded, never bothered by anything much less his own possible death. He would grin and tease and mock endlessly, exuding confidance that had saved his skin many times in what should have been a one-sided battle. But with his two demons, he, too, was different. Gradually, he let the vulnerability soften his eyes, allow himself to be pulled into a kiss when Hiei knew he needed one; he woke up most nights nestled cozy between them, Hiei's arms wrapped protectively around his waist, Kurama's nose buried in his hair.  
Yusuke also found himself to be far more domestic than he ever would admit; which was not to say that the two demons did not know how to cook...but rather, they chose not to more often than not, eating raw meat or takeout or exotic fruits vegetables Kurama would grow on a whim. It seemed they had neither the time nor the patience for such trivial, human things like spending hours in the kitchen. So Yusuke found himself in the kitchen many evenings, humming and expertly preparing meals that were nothing less than gourmet. And he felt a certain pride and warmth to see them enjoy it, compliment him on the fine meal he'd spent so long preparing. And when Hiei took second and third helpings, Kurama would smile gently, kiss his cheek and tell him to relax while he did the dishes.  
Kurama...the ever enigmatic kitsune. For a long while Yusuke wasn't sure which side was the real one, whether or not what he saw was really Kurama or if he was putting on the airs of being a human, polite and soft-spoken for the sake of those who surrounded him. He found out rather quickly after moving in that this was not the case. The redhead would often engage in sniping banter with Hiei, never truely angry but intent on winning an argument for no reason other than he wanted to. And when Hiei left, visibly flustered, Kurama would just shake his head, returning to the task he had been at before the conversation even started. And Kurama was much, much more...bold than anyone could have given him credit for. On seemingly random nights, Yusuke would come home from his restaraunt and find himself barely closing the door before Kurama jumped him, kissing him with sharp teeth and talented tongue, leading him into the bedroom as his plants pulsed, happy with their master's unrestrained energy. Kurama took advantage of his own age, years of experience in knowing just where to lick and bite and tease to drive either one, or both, of his mates into a writhing frenzy. He would look vulpine in his glee, grinning and maintaining eye contact in relentless teasing.  
And often...Kurama found himself in an unsurprising maternal role. When his two mates, hot headed and stubborn, would fight, he would be driven into the role of peacemaker. Be it by forcing them to seperate until they could be logical, or by tying them up with plants and ordering communication...either way, the yoko always got the results he wanted. And very little bloodshed was needed between the two. In these times, Kurama felt very, very old.  
But somehow...the three of them just fit. Because when Hiei was between them he would savor the softness of Yusuke's kisses while Kurama bit harshly on his neck and shoulders, drawing sweet blood and indulging fiercly while brown eyes took it all in, fascinated and aroused.  
And when Yusuke was in need, it was gentle sort of possessiveness that grounded him, both the fox and the dragon in perfect synch; knowing where to touch and tease and soothe until he was breathless and dizzy. And in the end, he was never unsatisfied, or alone, or jealous. Because when Kurama and Hiei paused in their sweet torture, they would make eye contact, bend over Yusuke and kiss. And god, when they kissed, it was hypnotic. Their mouths meeting was familiar, hot and confidant, each fighting for dominance and it was anyone's guess who would win. But when they pulled away, Yusuke's mouth was claimed too, gleefully suffocating in sensations he did not even know existed.  
Behind closed doors, the three of them found a rare and unique ability to blend as one. A routine that was anything but, each falling into the role that suited them that day. And if nothing else, they were never lonely. And never bored.


	16. SHADOW

Shadow-Yukina & Hiei  
Growing up, Yukina was aware that she had a shadow following her. Some may have called him a 'stalker', but she never felt his presense was threatening. So, when feeding the birds, singing to the animals in the icy forests, she'd pretended not to notice the boy in black.


	17. SHOPPING

Shopping-Kurama/Hiei

"Kurama," Hiei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose impatiently, "Why are we here?"

The kitsune looked up from his list, eyes scanning various shelves before snatching a tub of what looked like oatmeal. "My mother," Kurama said patiently, urging the fire demon ahead, "Is not feeling well. We are here to do her grocery shopping, and will drop off the groceries before we go to our house."

"But why does she need all this?" he gestured wildly to the weird little buggy, Kurama shushing him with a smile. "Because, love," Kurama tossed a canister of coffee, "She has been unwell as of late, and it is much easier to purchase your items in bulk than to go for one thing at a time."

"Hn," the hiyoukai tossed an apple in the air, catching it on his elbow for the sake of entertainment before biting into it. "Hiei, you have to-"

"Shut up, Kurama. I'll pay for it on the way out."

Kurama just shook his head, mumbling about thieves and being a bad influence.


	18. Jewelry

Jewelry  
Kuronue's pendant hung like a noose around his neck, heavy and familiar. A constant reminder of what he had lost.


	19. CAR KEYS OR DRIVING

Car Keys or Driving

"Hiei?"

The hiyoukai opened his eyes slowly, meeting the gaze of an obviously irritated redhead, whose arms were crossed over his chest in an almost casual manner, "Did you take my car keys?"

"Why would I do that?" Hiei snorted, hopping down from his perch on the windowsill, "I have no need of driving, fox."

"No I suppose you don't," Kurama said slowly, brow rising suspiciously, "But they are not where I have been leaving them for the last year...it's highly unlikely I've misplaced them."

"Hn," Hiei grabbed his arm, "You don't need the car. I'll take you."

"You did take them," Kurama sighed, rolling his eyes despite the small smile on his face, "You know, if you wanted to spend more time with me, you only needed to ask."

"Shut up fox," Hiei huffed, taking his taller lover into his arms as though he weighed no more than an infant, "Now, where are we going?"

The yoko sighed, smiling as he closed his eyes, resting his head against a warm shoulder, "I merely wanted to go to the park to see-"

Off in a black and red blur, the only evidence that they'd been standing there was the billowing curtains, a surprised laugh echoing in the distance.


	20. WAREHOUSE

Warehouse-Hiei/Kurama, set after Hiei's fight with Yusuke but before Maze Castle

"...Kurama," Hiei refused to look at him, "What was the point of leading me out here?"  
"I didn't lead you. You followed me," the fox crouched, holding a sharp pin between his teeth as he worked a wire into the recently-replaced lock.

"Fair enough...what are we doing out here then?"

"Humans," Kurama slipped into the open door casually, "Are able to identify one another by blood. To keep that very awkward conversation from occuring, I am here to clean my blood from the floor," he held up a strange looking plant, beckoning Hiei next to him as he knelt on the concrete, "This plant will completely dissolve any trace of it."

Hiei watched as the blood disappeared, absorbed into the white leaves, "So I take it you aren't too upset with me for..." he gestured to his own stomach awkwardly.

The yoko just waved his hand, dismissing the other's guilt, "I jumped in front of your sword. It was a foolish move on my part, strategically; I acted on impulse. Besides," he lowered his voice, leaned in just a little closer, "I could see by your expression that it hurt you too."

"...Hn," a light blush graced Hiei's elven features, "Perhaps you'll have the good grace never to mention that fact...?"

"I won't hold it against you," standing and brushing his hands on his jeans, the fire-haired kitsune leaned down, planting a quick kiss against his lover's cheek, "All is forgiven."

Before Hiei could respond, Kurama had turned, jumping out the space between the doors; his voice carried in the wind, "Catch me if you can..."


	21. INSULT

Insult  
Yusuke blinked down at the corpse, eyes wide, "Um...Kurama...you kinda went overboard here, didn't you?" The yoko had used an excessive amount of force with his thorned vines, rendering their target to bloody pieces littering the dirt.

"He insulted me," Kurama shrugged, a casual placement of the rose seed in his air signaling he was ready to leave, "I do not take kindly to being called a woman. Shall we be going then?"


	22. MIRROR

Mirror-Kurama/Hiei  
"You'll really give your life for her?"

Kurama closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as the demon behind him finally spoke, "You should not ask questions if you already know the answer," he said calmly. Hiei took a step forward, tangling his fingers into the long red hair he'd come to know so well, "And what of me? You'd leave me behind?"

"...I owe her my life, Hiei." Kurama tried to ignore the heaviness that settled on his chest at the thought of the fire demon being all alone again... Morose green eyes stared into the reflection, focused on the human boy staring back at him.

"I'll find you again, Hiei..." he whispered. In response, small arms wound around his shoulders. They stared silently into Forlorn Hope, each knowing it would live up to its name.


	23. Dirty

Dirty

When Hiei woke up, the first thing he became aware of was that he was warm.  
The second was that his head was absolutely killing him.

Cursing, he shifted, gritting his teeth; it was like a dagger going right into his temple! "Hiei, be still," a soft voice murmered, "You hit the cliff at a high velocity. I'm shocked your thick skull didn't completely crack upon impact."

Damn snarky fox... Hiei sniffed in response, letting himself relax in the hot water, now that he knew whose arms were holding him. "Was the bath really necessary?" he rasped. "You were filthy," a gentle hand rubbed a cloth over his back and chest, the other cupped the back of his neck to hold him up, "I figured you would rather wake up in a clean bed instead of itching from dried blood."  
"Hn," Hiei made a small noise in agreement, closing his eyes against the dim light. The chammomile soap lulled him back into sleep. Kurama hummed a little tune; he knew it somehow.


	24. Holding Hands For The First Time

Holding Hands For The First Time

When Hiei returned from Makai with a particularly nasty gash in his back, he'd tried to ignore it. All day he squirmed against the branch of the tree. Yukina came out from the temple to ask if he wanted to come inside and damn it, he couldn't say no when she looked at him like that.  
Likewise, he couldn't say no to Kurama. The kitsune was already inside when he got there, a little smile on his face as he manipulated the flowers of a tiny tree that sat on the windowsill. "Hiei," he greeted, not turning to look at him.

"Kurama," he nodded. He winced as he sat down, the wound pulling and reopening. It would be healed by tomorrow for sure-

"Hiei," Yukina knelt in front of him, "May I please examine your wound? You seem to be in pain." The words 'I'm fine' died on his lips when she smiled. "Fine..." He squirmed out of his shirt, cringing as the material stuck to the dry blood. "Why didn't you come by sooner?" she chided, "I could have healed this for you..." He didn't answer. Kurama was looking at him now too, red brows furrowed.

"Because it didn't seem worth worrying anyone over," Hiei hissed when she probed the gash, wiping the blood away with a wet cloth. "This will sting a little."

"It's not necessary, for-OUCH, GOD-" he bit back the profanity. Surely his sister had heard it before but to do so in front of her just seemed...wrong, somehow.

"It's infected," she rose quickly, grabbing a small bottle. When she presssed the cloth to his back again, it burned worse than being slashed had.

The curse died on his lips as he felt cold fingers in his. He opened his eyes, looking down to see a slender hand in his own. Kurama just smiled, shrugged, "Just squeeze my hand if you need." Ha! Like  
Hiei would need to-

Yukina pulled the cloth away, bits and pieces that had glued themselves to the gash. Hiei bit down on his tongue, and squeezed Kurama's fingers. Hard. Damn it hurt! Kurama made a soothing noise, pushed the bangs from his face. Both of their hands were turning white.

And then it was gone. The pain was immediately soothed by a cold sensation. "There," Yukina sat back, smiling brightly, "You're all done! Hiei, please, next time just come by. I'm always willing to fix you up, no questions asked." She kissed his cheek then, something that made him blush, and left, chirping something about making a fresh pot of tea for them.

"Hiei?"

"Don't start," Hiei sighed, "I don't need you making fun of me."

"I was going to ask if you were okay to let go now." Hiei started, looked down, saw Kurama's fingers smashed in his hand, white tipped. Blushing, he pulled back, looking out the window to avoid those green eyes.

"Of course, if you'd asked, I wouldn't mind you holding my hand." Kurama winked at him and Hiei stared at the empty space, open-mouthed as the yoko turned back to his plant.

A very strange fox indeed. Hiei looked down at his hand. And, just a little, he smiled.


	25. Alarm Clock

Alarm Clock-Kurama/Hiei  
"Hiei...would you mind telling me what the point of this was?" Kurama's voice was soft, but laced with irritation none the less. Hiei cracked open his eyes, following his lover's hand to where it gestured to the pile of melted plastic on the floor.

"Hn," he stretched, yawning, "It woke me up."

"Yes," Kurama sighed, pinching the bride of his nose, "It's called an alarm clock. It is supposed to bring one out of sleep! Fool."

"Ah but you did not wake up. So there was no need for it to awaken me. Thus it had to be punished." There was amusement showing on the hiyoukai's child-like face. The ancient fox took a few deep breaths. Honestly, this was the fourth electronic appliance Hiei had broken! What was the point.

"I'm going to work," he sighed, throwing his hands up in deafeat. Hiei snickered, snuggling into the still-warm blankets, wrapping his arms around his fox's pillow. Kurama could always get another noisy clock.


	26. Green Thumb

Green Thumb  
Suichi had such...unusual interests. Shiori smiled softly from her place at the window, watching her son as he dug his fingers into the soil. Not that it was unusual for a young boy to play in the dirt, but usually when they did that, it was with the purpose of destroying something. But...her eight year old was tending to the garden she thought was way beyond help. But somehow, it bloomed. Fondly, he caressed the leaves of a climbing vine, lips moving, whispering to them, perhaps singing again. Certainly, her son was unusual. But his abnormalities were so charming.


	27. Playground

Playground  
Shiori watched from her place on the park bench, finger marking her place in the book she was barely reading. She registered the strange looks she got from the other mothers; the traditional japanese women who took their children to the park while their husbands were at work, between preschool and making dinner. She tried to ignore the wide eyed and judgemental looks she and her own child got. She a single mother, a son with emerald eyes and vibrant red hair... Her husband dead when their child was a few months old... Suichi was five now, and beyond the other children in maturity. It was concerning to her.

She watched as they leaned together, whispering of the affair they were so certain had taken place. At having such a strange child who would not play with the others. Instead of playing on the slide or the swings or the merry-go-round, little Suichi was sitting calmly beneath a willow tree, gently tying the stems of flowers together into a long rope that he would later leave on his windowsill. "Suichi, darling?"  
He looked up, little face holding such a serious expression. One red brow raised in question. He did not speak. "Are you ready to go honey?"

"I suppose," he stood, dusted his hands off, "If you are, mother."

He'd never called her mommy.

The women fell quiet, eyes following her as she went over to her son, stretching out her hand for him to take, "Let's go home, darling," she whispered, "I'm not having any more fun than you are, after all." He smiled, shook his head as he took her hand in his own little one, "Pay them no mind, mother," he looked over his shoulder, glared with those strange green eyes, "They are idiots."

Shiori chuckled. She loved her son. No matter how odd he was.


	28. Sneeze

Sneeze  
"A...choo!"

Hiei smirked at the sound that traveled well up the stairs, "I believe that's the fourth time she's sneezed since I got here. She sick?"

"No," Kurama sighed, "She has...allergies. I took the flowers out of the kitchen but apparantly the pollen has seeped into the fabric of the house."

"How ironic that your mother should be allergic to plants...whatever will you do?"

"Vacuum the hell out of the house, I suppose," Kurama shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "If needed I'll form some hypoallergenic cross breed."

"Achoo!"

Kurama hid his smile, "And perhaps purchase some allergy pills tomorrow morning."


	29. Fear or Phobia

Fear or Phobia-Kurama/Hiei  
Kurama had been plagued with a form of PTSD after the first tournament. Hiei supposed all of them had to some extent, but what had seemed odd was after his wounds had healed, the fox seemed perfectly fine. He'd smiled and bid them all well before walking home, the only thing seeming to bother him a phantom pain in his leg. 'Where the muscle had been ripped out' Hiei cringed at the thought.  
Hiei noticed his fox wasn't alright by accident. He'd been following him, bored himself of being yet again trapped amongst the humans. Kurama seemed unaware of his presence, reading a small book as he took an unusual route home.

And then there was a loud noise; a bang. And the fox had ducked down, hands over his ears, the branches of the tree next to him shooting up against an unseen attack. After a moment, when no pain came, Kurama stood up, breathing slowly, intently. He shot up into the tall oak, willing the branches to grow, cover him with their foliage. 'Karasu' Hiei realized, stomach sinking 'He thought it was a bomb...' He felt an unusual pang of sympathy welling in his chest.

And when Kurama went to bed that night, rose vines winding themselves around his bedposts, Hiei hopped in through the window. "You need me," he shrugged off the fox's questions, perching on the foot of the bed, sword in hand, "I'll stay so you can get some god damn rest. You look like hell." And

Kurama had smiled, gratefully.


	30. Camera

Camera-Hiei & Kurama  
"Kurama...what's this thing?"

Looking up from his homework packet, Kurama smiled softly, "It's a camera Hiei."

"...Weird looking camera." Hiei turned the thing upside down, inspecting it with a quirked brow.

"Well, it's older," the fox shrugged, "It's an instant camera. It-"

He was cut off by a bright flash and a whirr. Hiei stood there, holding the camera in one hand with a shocked expression, pupils the size of pencil lead. "Fuck!" He hissed, bringing one hand over his eyes, rubbing th em roughly to ease the pounding in his head, "Since when are cameras supposed to blind you?!"

The polaroid fluttered to the ground. The fox snatched it up before Hiei could get the chance to destroy it, "It must be broken," he shrugged.

After all, the little fire demon was absolutely adorable when surprised.


	31. Furniture

Furniture-Hiei/Kurama  
Kurama decided that Hiei wasn't the best person to furnish a house with. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to finally have a place to call their own. And it was conventiently close to the forest and the portal so Hiei could travel to and from work... But Hiei didn't quite understand the point. "We already have a chair..." he murmered, glancing around the bare living room, "What more do you need to sit on?" And so, Kurama decided to visit the furniture store alone. Just because Hiei was okay sitting on the counter to eat all his meals didn't mean everyone else had to.


End file.
